


Christian's Promise

by IconicAnemone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Christianity, Gen, Maria owns a motorcycle, Monster OCs, OCs - Freeform, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicAnemone/pseuds/IconicAnemone
Summary: Maria was living in Ebott when the barrier broke. As monsters were integrated into society, she grew confused on how she was supposed to act.Would she have to abandon her religion to become friends with these new creatures? Or would she be forced to ignore the monsters.Maybe, just maybe, she can find a third option.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. The new neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I had a chat with my parents today, and that caused me to become afraid. I am writing this to share my feelings, even though it's not exactly the same. 
> 
> I know I have other fics, but I need to write this for my own peace of mind.

“The release of the monsters from Mount Ebott three years ago created much unrest in the religious community. Now that the monsters are allowed to travel outside of the reserve, the church has gone to further lengths to convince the government to send the monsters back to the underground. Let’s go to Abby, who is currently out on the field at one of these riots.”

“Thanks Jim. I am here with one of the rioters. Hello mam? What do you think about the monsters?”

“Well, obviously they’re creatures of evil spirits. The fact that they turn to dust proves it.” 

“Thank you. How about you sir?”

“These demons need to go back to hell! Them being released into society is a scheme from the devi--”

Maria turned off the TV, laying on the couch. She turned her head to have her face back in the cushion as her hand flopped to the floor.

It’s been like this. She didn’t even know why she kept watching the news. It felt like some commitment? Or could it be that the ladies at the church kept chatting about the news, and she felt like she had to keep up with it.

Why was she even going to the church? She always came back home and watched her dad’s surmen from the week before. Except the holiday ones. 

Oh yeah, for the community. For the company. To make sure that she doesn’t become a recluse. 

The last few weeks, Maria had only gone outside to go to church on sundays. Straight to her motorcycle, drive to the chapel, hang out a little afterwards, and back home. Maybe at a store if she wanted to risk it. But she didn’t really want to. So she had just been calling in meals.

Why was she closing herself in for? The monsters. Maria didn’t know what to think of them. On one hand, they were unnatural. Monsters. They used powers that were only depicted in myths and fairytales. Fiction. They literally came up from underground, and one of the habitats was literal hell. 

On the other hand, they were God’s creation. But they weren’t created in his image. God said in Genesis 1:26, NKJV,  Then God said, “Let Us make man in Our image, according to Our likeness; let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, over the birds of the air, and over the cattle, over all the earth and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth.”

Monsters creeped the earth. And some were just amphomorphic animals. 

Grr. She lifted her head to stare at the wall in front of her, propping herself up with her elbow. She didn’t know what to think. She tried to talk to God, but He wasn’t giving her clear enough responses. Which meant that she had to figure it out on her own.

Well, on her own, and with human help.

But wait, if God created monsters to be near or on level with humans, wouldn’t He be using them to help her decide?

She got up and walked into her office. If her mind was just going to keep going in circles, like it has been doing, for days, then it might be better to work on her commissions. She pulled up YouTube and put her music playing as she sat at a desk. The sketch of this person’s dragon OCs was still there, and Maria got to work on getting the details worked out, using her mechanical pencils on the paper.

After a couple of mindless hours of daydreaming of her OCs interacting with these OCs, the doorbell rang, startling her.

“Coming!” She called out, setting down the pencil. Hmm, almost empty. Might need to get more lead. She stood up, pushing her chair back as she walked out of that room to the door. She unlocked it and opened it, freezing.

“HELLO NEIGHBOR!” Maria looked up to see a skull staring at her, and she trembled a little.

“Hi?” She squeaked, waving her free hand a tiny bit.

A slight tap on her arm caught her attention, and she tore herself away from the skeleton to a younger child. The kid was holding a sign, which Maria took a second to read. 

‘Papyrus is not a dead human. He is a skeleton monster. Please be polite.’

“Oh,” She said, before looking back up at the skeleton. Monster. No, his name was Papyrus, right? “Nice to meet you?”

“DO YOU LIKE THE SIGN?” Papyrus said loudly, grinning more than a skeleton was supposed to be able to. “FRISK THOUGHT THAT HUMANS WOULD REACT BETTER IF ANOTHER HUMAN WAS THERE TO REASSURE THEM.”

“Well he thought right.” She said, before catching herself. “She? They?”   
  


“FRISK IS A THEY.” Papyrus corrected as the kid nodded. “ME AND MY BROTHER HAVE RECENTLY MOVED INTO THE BUILDING, AND I WANTED TO INTRODUCE MYSELF TO ALL OUR NEW NEIGHBORS.”

Maria shifted again. A monster living in the same building? Hopefully they didn’t bump into each other later. Or ever. “Nice to meet you two.”

“NICE TO MEET YOU TOO, HUMAN.” The tall skeleton said, giving her a large embellishing bow. “NOW WE WILL BE OFF TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO THE OTHER HUMANS.”

“Have fun.” She said, smiling. As they moved on, she closed the door, sighing. Glad she didn’t mess that up. She stood there for a second, hearing the loud skeleton continue with his introductions. Well, whatever the monsters were, Maria could say that Papyrus was a sweetie. 

She went back to her office to continue with her commissions, and the thought of monsters, and skeletons left her mind as she was swept up in art.


	2. Shopping Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria just had to go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter in half, so you get this early

Maria had been getting sick of the call in food. And getting sick, I mean not being able to eat it without getting sick. Why is that important? Well, that’s the reason why she’s out of the house. She had to get some food from the store. Why is this important?

Well, she couldn't just let this rabbit monster get beat up in the stalls.

Looking at the staff, she realized that none of them would step in, so she had to take matters into her own hands.

She turned on her phone’s camera and started recording, and put it in her pocket so that the camera could record the incoming confrontation. Then she stepped into the aisle as one of the men punched the bunny to the ground. 

“Hey!” Maria said, her fists trembling. “Stop that!”

“Hey, guys!” A lady standing to the side said. “Looks like we got a monster fucker!”

“Oh really?” Said the man who punched the rabbit. He came up to Maria, a head higher than her. “What is she gonna do about it?”

The girl hesitated, before squaring her shoulders. “She’s going to do this.”

Maria then immediately kneed the man in the groin, causing him to fall as she charged the other jerks crowding the fallen monster. She slid underneath them like an action hero and got up to kick one of the ladies who was about to grab her, and Maria gabbed the man behind her and swung her over her shoulders so he was on the ground in front of her. 

At least, that’s what she imagined doing in that split second. What she really did was scream. Loud. Really, really loud. And shrieky.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” She screamed. And  _ then  _ she kneed the man in the groin. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” She continued to scream as she ran past the confused and annoyed jerks as she got to the rabbit monster, who was passed out.

“What’s going on?” An older said, coming into the aisle.

“They were going to rape me!” Maria screeched, pointing at the young adults surrounding her and the monster. 

The man stared at the group, before taking his phone out. 

“Run guys!” one of the guys said, and they bolted out of there, taking their fallen comrade with them.

The man sighed, fiddling with his hearing aid. “These damn things are broken.”

“Thank you,” Maria said, getting down to check the bunny monster.

“I would have been here sooner if my damn aids worked right.” He said, smacking his ear before coming to help. “Let me guess, they weren’t going to rape you?”

“There are people who don’t think monsters deserve saving. I was making sure that you knew that something was wrong. I’m sorry I lied.” Maria shrugged as she frowned. Checking for a pulse wouldn’t help. She looked up to the man. “I think we need to take him to a hospital. I’m not an expert on monsters.”

“Alright.” He said, pocketing his phone. “Afterwards I can go file a complaint. Maybe have them look at the security cameras.”

“Oh!” Maria said, fishing her phone from her pocket and paused the recording. “I started a video before I confronted the people.” She looked up. “Will that help?”

“It sure will.” He said, grabbing the monster under their shoulders. “You wanna grab his legs? We can take him to my car.”

“Alright.” She said, shifting to stand easier as she grabbed the rabbit’s legs.

“And go,” The man said, and they lifted the monster in unison and started carrying him to the exit. 

They made our way until they passed an abandoned shopping cart. “Hey,” Maria said, nodding to the cart. “We could put him in that. It’ll make it easier.”

“Good idea.” The man said, and they worked on getting the monster into the cart. As the man started to roll it towards the exit, Maria kept pace with it, taking the chance to look at the monster.

As she noticed before, he was a rabbit monster, his long ears drooped like lop-eared rabbits, and his fur was a nice cadet blue. He was wearing a light purple shirt with a ‘snowed inn’ on it. He was barefoot though, and Maria could see his little beans. Guiltily, she thought it was a little cute

They got to the man’s car when the monster jerked, sitting up. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, you’re awake.” The man said. “You were unconscious, and this lady helped stop those people from harassing you.”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Maria said, rubbing her neck. “Like it says in Luke 10:27, ‘ He answered, “‘Love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your strength and with all your mind’; and, ‘Love your neighbor as yourself.’”’ You’re a neighbor so...” She trailed off, not sure where to take it.

“We were going to take you to the hospital.” The man said. “Because we weren’t sure if you were in danger by being unconscious.”

“Oh, okay.” The rabbit said, shifting. “Uh, could I have help getting out of here?”

“Oh yes,” The man said, helping the monster out of the cart. Maria just stood by the side, nervous, not knowing what to do.

As soon as the bunny’s feet were on the ground, he turned to the two humans. “Thank you for helping me. I just need some candy from my apartment.”

“We can drive you there.” The man said.

“Uh,” Maria cut him off. “I actually need to finish shopping and head home.” She turned to the man. “If I can get your phone number, I can text you the video.”

“Good idea.” He said as I handed him my phone. “You can also get… Uh,” He turned to the monster. “I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Johnny.” He said, pulling out his phone.

The older man nodded, smiling as he handed Maria back her phone. “Eric.”

“Maria.” She said as she took both phones and put her number into Johnny’s phone. She handed it back, her smile polite but tight. “I’ll see you around?”

“I’ll message you if the PD wants a statement from you.” Eric said.

Maria stood there, before pointing towards the store. “I’ll go.” She turned on her heel and started walking away, taking her phone and texting Eirc the video. She walked into the store, thinking about what just happened.

Had she gotten her mind made up about monsters? Nope, not at all. She just couldn’t leave Johnny in his predicament. And even though it’s a horrible comparison, she wouldn’t let someone beat up an animal. That would be just cruel.

Again, that doesn’t mean that she thinks that monsters are just like animals. 

She went to the aisle that she hid her cart in and checked if it was all there. After finishing her shopping and checking out, she made her way to her motorcycle, noting that Eric had already left with Johnny. She put the bags of food into her storage compartment, and put the cart away before driving out of the parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus had to show up early, making me have to make a whole chapter on him. But that's next time. You don't get to see him yet.
> 
> Oh! Also Johnny is an OC of mine, who also showed up in the first chapter of Do You Mind. But his cameo there was short lived.


	3. Like a Good Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria runs into Papyrus, and invites him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papy decided to poke his head in early, so I had to move some stuff up

She drove into her apartment complex and parked in her spot, noticing three spots away that the skeleton monster was getting out of a red convertible. What was his name? Oh yeah, Papaya. 

“HUMAN!” He said, greeting Maria as she got her groceries out of her storage compartment. “DO YOU NEED HELP BRINGING THOSE TO YOUR APARTMENT?”

“No, I got them.” She said, as she slipped on the third bag onto her right arm and grabbed a forth, her left arm mirroring the right. But as she lifted them, she realized that she would break her arms. “Actually, yeah, I could use some help.”

“GOODIE! I GET TO BE A GOOD NEIGHBOR!” He said, coming over to grab some of the bags.

“Like Mr Rogers.” Maria said, before cringing internally. Papaya was trapped under a literal rock all his life. He probably didn’t know who Mr Rogers was.

“I AM NOT FAMILIAR WITH THIS MR ROGERS.” He said as they walked up the stairs to Maria’s apartment.

“He’s this awesome dude who made this amazing TV show about how to be a better person.” Maria said as they reached her floor. “I-- I could show you one of his episodes.”

“THAT WOULD BE TERRIFIC!” The skeleton said as they got to her door.

“Alright.” Maria said, berating herself on inviting this dude that she only met once before into her apartment as she unlocked the door. 

They walked in and dropped the bags on her kitchen counter. Maria then got her remote and put on a YouTube episode of Mr Rogers for Papaya to watch.

As the skeleton sat there on the couch, Maria put all the foods away. Mac n cheese go in the cupboard along with the cake and brownie mix. Put the frosting up there as well. Burritos, pizza rolls, and pizza go in the freezer, while the milk goes in the fridge. Bread in a different cupboard, and a bag of cereal with it. 

Maria stepped back after putting a few more items away, and turned to look at Papaya. His knees were higher than the couch seat, and he was fiddling with his scarf as his eyes were glued to King Friday’s predicament as he was trying to get his floating crown back.

“Do you want a glass of water?” I asked, feeling guilty for snapping him out of his focus.   
  
  


“YES. I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH HUMAN.” He said, giving a smile before staring back at the TV. 

Maria had a small smile as she got out two glasses out of the cupboard, one orange, the other green. She filled both of them up from the fridge filter and brought them over to Papaya. “Here you go.” She said, handing him the orange cup as she sat down.

“THANK YOU HUMAN.” He said, taking a sip from the cup. Maria tore her gaze from him to sip at her own drink and to distract herself from wondering how skeletons could drink.

They sat there, finishing the episode. As soon as the camera started to pan out to show the neighborhood while the credits were rising, Papaya turned to me.

“I ENJOYED THAT.” He said, smiling.

“People who don’t give it a chance think that it’s a show made for kids.” Maria informed him, looking in her empty cup. “But it’s a show ment for all generations.”

“I DON’T THINK I CAUGHT YOUR NAME.” He said.

“Maria.” The human said, setting her cup on the side table. “You’re Papaya, right?”

“NYEH HEH HEH.” He laughed. “ACTUALLY, I AM CALLED THE GREAT PAPYRUS BY MY ADORING FANS.” He said, making Maria wince.

“Oh,” she gave a forced laugh. “I’m kinda bad with names.”

“DON’T WORRY. I ALSO FORGET NAMES.” Papyrus reassured her. “I GIVE THEM FUN NICKNAMES BASED ON THE CONTEXT. IT’S ACTUALLY IMPRESSIVE THAT YOU REMEMBERED MOST OF MY NAME.”   
  


“I guess it is.” She laughed a little more easily. “So, Papyrus?” She asked. “What did you think of Mr Rogers?” She held up a hand, smiling. “Besides that you enjoyed it.”

“HE SEEMS LIKE A GOOD FELLOW.” He said, glancing back where the credits were still rolling. “I AM VERY GLAD I GOT THE CHANCE TO MEET HIM.”

Maria blinked, confused, before coming to understand. “Yeah,” She said, sitting back. “We’re just lucky that he decided to make a TV show.”

“YES.” Papyrus said, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Well, it would have been comfortable if it wasn’t for Maria’s anxiety rocketing around in her head. 

“WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?” Papyrus broke the silence, pointing at the painting above the TV, matching quite nicely with others that decorated the apartment.

“I made that.” Maria said, bringing her knees to her chest as she looked at the painting. 

It was showing her interpretation of the sower parable, a chubby human, neither man or woman, scattering seeds wherever the please, some of the seeds landing on the path, where crows were gobbling them up, some on rocks, where there were many that sprung up, then wilted. Some of the seeds fell under thorns, and the painting depicted them being stunted and wilted. 

But closer to the sower, was good dirt, where there were plenty of flowers of all colors and shapes.

Maria loved it, but didn’t think anyone else would appreciate it, so she kept it. The same with all the other paintings up on her walls. 

“WOWIE! YOU MADE THAT?” Papyrus asked, standing up to look at it closer.

“Yeah.” She said, watching him. “It depicts the sower’s parable.” She reached over to the other side of the couch, grabbing her bible that was on the side table. Opening it, she started reading from it.

“Matthew 13:3-9. “Then he told them many things in parables, saying: ‘A farmer went out to sow his seed. As he was scattering the seed, some fell along the path, and the birds came and ate it up. Some fell on rocky places, where it did not have much soil. It sprang up quickly, because the soil was shallow. But when the sun came up, the plants were scorched, and they withered because they had no root. Other seed fell among thorns, which grew up and choked the plants. Still other seed fell on good soil, where it produced a crop—a hundred, sixty or thirty times what was sown. Whoever has ears, let them hear.’”

She looked up to see Papyrus watching her, and she sheepishly closed the book.

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT STORY!” He said, grinning. He glanced back at the painting on the wall. “I SEE WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO.”

“Thanks.” She said, bringing her bible to her chest. “The parable’s message is that not everyone will listen to the word of God and live by His word, or,” She tilted her head, thinking. “It’s saying that not everyone will listen to what you say and keep it with them.”

“WOW. YOU SEEM VERY PASSIONATE.” Papyrus told her, smiling. 

Maria smiled back. “Thank you, Papyrus.”

“WHAT’S THE BOOK YOU WERE INSPIRED BY?” He asked, gesturing to Maria’s bible as he came over to sit. “IT MUST BE A SPECIAL ONE IF IT HAS YOUR NAME ON IT.”

“It is.” she smiled down at the book in her arms emblazoned with her name on it, before giving it to him. “It's my bible. The word of my God, and stories of the past.”

“THE PAGES ARE SO THIN!” He said, fingering one.

Maria laughed. “If the pages were a normal thickness, the bible would be a lot thicker.”

“CAN YOU SHOW ME ONE OF THE STORIES?” Papyrus asked, handing it back.

“Actually,” She said, setting the book down and standing up. “I can get you one.” She walked over to her bookshelf, leaving Papyrus stuttering.

“I CAN’T TAKE ONE OF YOUR BOOKS!” He protested as Maria scanned the spines.

“It’s the same version as my other bibe.” She said, taking one of the books down to look at it. Nodding, she flipped it open, searching while she walked back to the couch. “My grandma likes to give us bibles for some reason.”

She sat down and handed it to the monster, open to a page. “Here. The book of Jonah. One of the scenes is very popular with children, but they sometimes forget to tell the whole story.” She tilted her head, thinking as Papyrus looked at the pages. “I personally find the ending unsatisfactory, but that’s life sometimes.”

“I’LL BE SURE TO READ IT LATER.” He said, pulling a bookmark from somewhere and placing it in the bible. He hesitated before closing it. “IF IT’S ALRIGHT IF I BORROW IT.”

“I said it’s yours now.” Maria assured him. “A well used book is better than one which gathers dust on a shelf.”

“NYEH HEH HEH,” Papyrus smiled, looking down at the bible before closing it. “WELL, I SHOULD BE GOING.”

“Oh.” Maria said as they both stood up. “Well, I hope I was a good host.”

“CAN I INVITE YOU SOMETIME LATER FOR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI?” The skeleton asked.

“Let’s put a rain check on that.” Maria smiled as they walked to the door. Maria opened the door for Papyrus. “See ya, Papyrus.”

“GOODBYE HUMAN MARIA.” Papyrus said, giving her a wave before turning to leave.

Maria closed the door, her hands trembling as she locked the door. She moved back to the couch, stiff as she sat down. Taking a deep breath, she flopped down on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

She stayed like that for a few minutes before getting her computer from her room, turned on some music, and went back to the couch after grabbing her heavy blanket. She sat down, rocking slightly, trying to destress after Papyrus’ visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally need to destress after having people over in my space. My heavy blanket really helps alot.
> 
> And who remembers/have heard of Mr Rogers? Eh?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the End Notes!
> 
> Tumblr is @IconicAnemone


End file.
